


Clenched Fists Become Flushed Cheeks

by berrypop



Category: Glee
Genre: BAMF Rachel Berry, BAMF Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson & Rachel Berry Are Siblings, Carmel High, Chang Squared, Chaos, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Glee - Freeform, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jesse Is A Legend, Kurt Hummel & Santana Lopez Friendship, M/M, New Directions as Family, Not Canon Compliant, Not Finn Hudson Friendly, Not Kurt Friendly, On-Stage Tension, Other, Pezberry, Rachel is HBIC of Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel's a sassy little thing, Sam Evans & Brittany S.Pierce Are Siblings, Santana is HBIC of New Directions, Sexual Tension, St.Evans, Stubborness, Tike - Freeform, Vocal Adrenaline - Freeform, new directions - Freeform, quitt, st.berry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrypop/pseuds/berrypop
Summary: Rachel hates Santana, Santana hates Rachel. Simple as right? Not exactly. Quinn realises their brooding sexual tension and gives them a massive push, along with her ditsy girlfriend Brittany, who eats rainbows for breakfast.





	1. Chapter 1

A tune filled the air as Vocal Adrenaline practised over again for the millionth time, causing the member's heads to pound and their feed to ache. Rachel looked on, nodding approvingly, after taking a sip of her water she joined in, lifting the group's low moral. This session was cut off when an angry Jesse St. James busted in through the Auditorium door. "Baby, what's wrong?" The diva frowned at the irritated boy from her position on the stage. Jesse massaged his temple before kicking a chair, exclaiming:

"Those Mckinely kids are getting on my last nerve, one of their members bumped into me, causing me to spill ALL of my black coffee on my new pair of shoes, which costed a fortune! As well as my shirt..." Rachel stepped down from the stage with the intent to comfort her stressed boyfriend but he simply waved her off with a smile and climbed onto the stage, "from one!". The music turned on again and the team practised with more fervour, the mistreatment of their co-captain spiking their competitive attitude greatly. After practice was over she said goodbye to Jesse and the rest of her group, grabbing her bag along the way. As she was walking to her car, a sight caught her attention : A very smug Santana Lopez, sitting in a car opposite her's. 

"Hey, Lopez, what are you doing here? Come to sleep with another one of our members?" she hissed at the Latina, not missing the flash of hurt which came across the girl's face. Santana simply shrugged, seemingly unaffected, "No, Yentl, I haven't, even though I could if I wanted to, I just had a lovely interaction with your boyfriend." Anger flashed across the shorter girl's features, "If you spilled that on him on purpose I swear to God I will come over there and-", she was interrupted by an amused Latina.

"No, I didn't, but it was a plus, don't get your panties in a twist, Jesus, Berry." She chimed, turning her car engine on, ready to pull out of the parking lot, she was about to reverse before Rachel had the nerve to kick her car. Hard. She parked the car for the third time and swung the door open, before Rachel could make a move to run away back to her car she was pinned against a lamp post before she could say a snarky comment. "Listens here, Berry. If you kicks my car again that massive nose of yours is goings to have to be rearranged, understands?" she boomed in her face, adding s's to her words like she normally does when she's about to go ''All Lima Heights''. The Jewish girl simply nodded, gulping slowly. Santana released her with a shove and walked back to her car, starting it and driving it away.

It was only when she turned down the other road Rachel could breathe again, her fists clenched. 

* * *

Later that night when she was doing her skincare routine, Rachel pondered on her hate towards the Latina, why did they hate each other so much?. Rachel admired Santana's work as a leader and performer, vice versa with Santana to Rachel. Talking about the raven-haired girl, she was currently in her room, blasting loud R&B music. A text snapped her out of her day dreams. 

** _Q : What's up? _ **

Santana rolled her eyes fondly before replying : **_S : Nm...had an encounter with Queen of Vocal Adrenaline today._**

** _Q : And both of u are out alive?_ **

** _S : Yep, strangely...little thing had the nerve 2 kick my car! >:(_ **

** _Q : She is a spitfire tbh San, u shouldn't mess w/her_ **

** _S : Please, Q, I can mess with anyone I want. I owns this town!_ **

** _Q : Psh, ok. I gtg, Britt's coming over :)_ **

** _S : Have fun ;)_ **

** _Q : :D_ **

Sighing, Santana put her phone away, she missed having contact with someone, especially someone she liked. She couldn't remember the last time she had sex with someone who wasn't Quinn, when her and Brittany weren't dating of course. Soon her thoughts were consumed with Quinn underneath her, moaning and panting, Santana's tanned hand soon slipped under her athletic shorts as she started to think of Brittany and Quinn, licking each other into ecstasy, think of her pinning Rachel to that l- wait what? Santana's eyes comically popped open as she realised she had just touched herself thinking about the midget, her biggest rival. That evening Santana bawled into a tub of ice cream in shame, realising she might not hate Rachel as much as she thought. 

* * *

Tomorrow came as quick as ever and The New Directions were struggling to contain their anger, "She did WHAT?" Mercedes boomed after hearing that Rachel had the audacity to kick their leader's car. "I know, Cedes. We just need to beat their ass at Sectionals tomorrow", oh yeah she forgot to mention their big show competition was TOMORROW and all they had done was learnt one song, they needed two to four to be able to compete so it was a mad rush to get everyone prepped on time. People were running about, practising, doing various exercises and Santana couldn't help but feel insecure, all the other teams would have their songs perfected down the metaphorical bone, including Berry's, which was the biggest ego-killer of all. 

"Come on, San" Brittany snapped her out of her rapidly increasing self doubt, shaking her with a little too much force. Santana gulped a little before nodding hesitantly, "Sorry" she apologised, getting up to perform, before they could all, as a group, get into their places HBIC-Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James barged into their practice room. "Hello all!" She greeted cheerily and most importantly snidely, the room erupted into shouts and insults being hurled at the two intruders. "SHUT UP" the Latina boomed, silencing the room. Before Rachel and/or Jesse could thank her for her lack of crassness towards them Santana spoke again, this time with more suspicion. "What are you doing here?, St. Dickhead, Hobbit." she drawled, looking disapprovingly between the two, deciding which one she'd rather look at less. 

"We are present here, in these forbidden circumstances, to get a good look at our competition, it is allowed. In addition, we also wanted to inform you we will also be doing a Michael Jackson song, the same one as you ironically." Rachel calmly explained, almost mockingly. All that was holding Santana back from screaming at the two went out the window as she caught a glimpse of Jesse's smirk, which was becoming more visible by the second. "GET OUT!" She screamed, pushing them out of the room with force, trying not to feel the electricity as her palm came in content with Rachel's upper breast. She rolled her eyes as she could hear the two gasping through the, now closed, door. They were mostly gasping at the fact the other had initiated some sort of physical contact, they truly would believe she would make no move to attack them in the presence of her team as she was their leader, their role model. After a moment and ensuring the two were gone, the Hispanic girl turned towards them, noting Sam's blushing cheeks.

"What the fuck are we gonna do now?" Santana exclaimed, the room was enveloped with silence as they realised they were truly and utterly screwed.

Still, Santana couldn't force herself to hit the girl. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During Regionals, Santana rushes and pulls a song out of her ass. It goes smoothly, but, a lot happens afterwards.

Santana looked up at the bright lights, the curtain was about to rise and they were apparently about to sing and dance to a song none of them knew except Santana. Words and words spun around the Latina's mind, her chest heaved anxiously. One tick, two ticks, three ticks. The song begun to play. Dancers flowed in and out as Santana began to sing.

__ _Well sometimes I go out by myself_   
_And I look across the water_   
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_   
_And in my head I paint a picture_

The boys then pulled the girls into a double twist, Santana still swaying at the front, conveying beautiful emotions she didn't know she harboured.

_'Cause since I've come on home,_  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

She drunk in the shocked faces of Vocal Adrenaline as Brittany and Mike, the two most skilled dancers moved forward for their solo, to say it was brilliant was an understatement. Her smug look didn't falter as she saw Rachel's gaping mouth.

_Valerie_  
Valerie  
Valerie

Santana then stepped forward and started to spin around in Mike's arms, Brittany returning to the back. She couldn't miss the look of...jealousy? that was on Rachel's face. No way the girl was jealous. No way.

__ _Did you have to go to jail,_

_Put your house up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?_   
_I hope you didn't catch a tan,_   
_I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya_   
_And are you shopping anywhere,_   
_Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?_   
_And did you have to pay that fine_   
_You were dodging all the time, are you still dizzy?_

_'Cause since I've come on home,_   
_Well my body's been a mess_   
_And I've missed your ginger hair_   
_And the way you like to dress_   
_Won't you come on over_   
_Stop making a fool out of me_   
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie_  
_Valerie_  
Valerie

The audience began clapping along to the rhythm, luckily no one noticed Rachel's clapping hands which were wedged between her thighs, which were now bouncing up and down in anxiousness. 

_Well sometimes I go out by myself_   
_And I look across the water_   
_And I think of all the things, what you're doing_   
_And in my head I paint a picture_

_'Cause since I've come on home,_   
_Well my body's been a mess_   
_And I've missed your ginger hair_   
_And the way you like to dress_   
_Won't you come on over_   
_Stop making a fool out of me_   
_Why don't you come on over Valerie?_

_Valerie_   
_Valerie_   
_Valerie_   
_Valerie_   
_Valerie_   
_Valerie_   
_Valerie_   
_Valerie_

_Why don't come over Valerie?_

The audience stood up and gave a standing ovation as soon the song began to fade into nothingness, Rachel had to physically stop herself from getting up and cheering so loud their eardrums would break because, seriously, it was one of the best performances of Amy Winehouse Rachel Berry had ever seen. Santana's chest heaved once again, not in panic but in exhaustion as the lights shone brightly onto their sweaty forms. Her eyes danced around the audience, trying to spot some familiar faces. In all honesty, she didn't care about praise from strangers, it was her friends and family's joy and pride that kept her going, that kept her feet moving. And she tried to deny to herself that the warm feeling was the same as she saw Rachel beaming at her from the crowd. 

As soon as the New Directions were back stage she collapsed into a joyful Quinn's arms, half from relief and the other half from a feeling she had felt before. It was a good one though and that's all that mattered. They had spirit and life and so much love for each other and all that mattered so much more than Santana's confusion about herself and her feelings for one pint-sized Jewish girl who was ironically about to go on stage soon as well. Rachel's-Vocal Adrenaline's performance was breath-taking as well as they performed not a Michael Jackson song but a...Journey song? All warm, fuzzy feelings for the diva left as she realised they had lied. They had fooled her precious team, into not performing Michael, one could argue that it was because Vocal Adrenaline were worried that they would win. But, the Latina had other thoughts, they had wanted to stump them, make them panic, but how it worked in Santana's favour as she pondered if her solo was better than a group M.J song. 

After Vocal Adrenaline, lead by Rachel and Jesse, had fleeted off the stage to another standing ovation they were shocked to see the faces of the very angry members of the New Directions. Including a fuming Santana, she was hurt and it felt like her heart had been wrenched out of her chest by none other than Berry. She honestly had thought maybe they could support each other on the side, hell she had no complaints as long as the shorter girl was looking at her, smiling at her. But no, Santana realised that Vocal Adrenaline would ALWAYS come first to the tiny girl. Even if it meant crushing someone's hope in the process. Mercedes glared at Jesse, being the first to speak.

"Yo busted ass team said y'all weren't perform a Michael song, ain't that a lie!" The large-set girl was just as angry as the Latina, she wanted to perform a Michael song, since she wanted to represent her people, plus he was one of her favourite musicians by far. A girl rolled her eyes, this made Tina nearly claw her eyes out. Jesse gulped for a minute before attempting to speak, only to be cut off by a guilty looking Rachel. "We're sorry, we just needed to win..." she said, it came out like more of a whisper though as she hung her head low. Santana wanted to cry looking at her defeated form. "Whatever" Artie grunted, "we're still going to win" he added, rolling away. The rest of the team followed, Santana only hung back a second to send a disappointed look towards the diva.

* * *

It turns out, they still won though, the raven-haired girl thought, staring at their trophy, which was currently in the Mckinely Choir Room. Aka Glee's safe space. She slightly jumped when she heard the soft voice of Sam behind her. "Hey, San. I'm so glad we won", he said quietly, sending a quick grin towards the award. Santana plastered on a reassuring smile, "Yeah, we did, but we have Sectionals and Nationals to go, don't get too cocky yet, Evans." She said teasingly, stating the obvious. The blonde boy's grin faltered a little before returning though, he continued ranting about how they were going to win Nationals but the Hispanic girl wasn't listening, rather staring into the floor. After the boy realised she wasn't paying attention to his words, he gave her a quick side hug before leaving, lingering a minute to send her a sad look. 

All Santana could think of was Rachel's defeated face when she found out the New Directions won, the girl knew it was wrong to feel bad for her enemy, considering she hated her, well that's what she was sure on. The bell rang, indicating it was the end of the lunch period and the Latina then solemly walked back to her next class : English. 

* * *

In Rachel's life at the moment, she was home. She decided to take the day off, dramatically stating to her boyfriend that she couldn't afford to be seen in the public eye. Jesse rolled his eyes, despite being just as reluctant to step foot into the school. Carmel High prided their school on their Glee club and to find out they had lost? well it was too unbearable to think of, the short girl declared, sighing into her pillow. All she had done for the past day was cry at their loss, though her heart seemed to ache more at the thought of Santana Lopez's frowning face, looking at her with more disappointment she thought a human was capable of. She hated the girl, but she hated someone being disappointed in her even more. 

She groaned when her phone started to ring, removing her face from her pillow she looked up to see a random number calling her. Strange, she thought, picking up the device, she hesitated for a moment before pressing accept on the call. She listened for a moment to faint breathing until she heard a familiar voice speak. "Hey, Berry". She almost dropped her phone as she realised who was calling her :

Santana Lopez.


End file.
